Baby and I
by miisakura
Summary: Rukia hamil. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah bayi itu. Termasuk Rukia. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah menyentuh Rukia!"/ Fic buat Oda... Read n Repiuu ya minna.. n.n
1. Chapter 1

Haii.. haii..

Mii bikin fic lagi nii.. fic percobaan di genre semi canon mungkin…

Pesenan dari Oda juga…

Maap ya saii kalo ficnya super gaje.. sebenernya agak curang sii.. kamu udah tau garis besarnya, tapi yasudahlah..

Selamat membaca^^

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: semi canon, OOC, typos dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

Baby and I©miisakura

.

"Rukia!"

Tidur Ichigo yang tenang terusik. Ia tiba-tiba saja terjaga akibat firasat buruk yang di rasakannya tentang Rukia. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba menjadi abnormal. Titik-titik keringat tidak sehat juga menerobos pori-porinya. Perasaannya menjadi sangat gelisah. Seluruh tubuhnya berkolaborasi meneriakkan kata 'Rukia dalam bahaya'. Ichigo bangkit dari ranjang empuk nan nyamannya. Melangkah menuju lemari miliknya dan menggeser pintunya perlahan, berharap dapat melihat wajah tidur nakama spesialnya. Namun harapannya harus menguap menjadi tetesan embun kecewaan saat irisnya hanya menangkap lipatan rapi futon tidur. Hatinya menjadi semakin was-was. Ia segera mengambil langkah lebar menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil bandage shinigaminya dan membenturkannya ke dadanya, memisahkan rohnya dengan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melompat melalui jendelanya yang sudah lama beralih fungsi menjadi pintu sejak kedatangan Rukia. Melompat ringan di kegelapan langit malam.

Ichigo mencari pijakan tertinggi, mencoba mendeteksi reiatsu Rukia. Tapi itu adalah hal yang percuma untuk dilakukan sekarang. Ichigo tidak bisa merasakan apapun, bahkan sisa-sisa reiatsu Rukia pun tidak terasa. Apa mungkin Rukia sedang memakai gigai sekarang? Tapi bukankah gigai tidak bisa meredam seluruhnya reiatsu si pengguna? Reiatsu itu akan tetap merembes keluar meski tidak banyak. Atau mungkin Rukia sedang berada di Soul Society? Jika begitu kenapa Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Berbagai spekulasi yang berputar di kepalanya tidak memunculkan jawaban apapun. Ia milih untuk melangkah ke Urahara Shoten berharap Paman Bakiak itu memiliki jawabannya.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo menerobos masuk toko kecil itu dengan terburu-buru. Mengakibatkan dirinya menabrak tubuh besar Tessai yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu, memaksanya kembali memundurkan langkah.

"Tessai-san! Maafkan aku. Apakah Urahara-san ada di rumah?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-sama. Bos sedang keluar. Ia sedang berlibur ke Osaka bersama Yoruichi-sama."

Sial! Si Gettaboshi itu sedang pergi bulan madu bersama 'kucingnya'. Yah, Urahara Kisuke memang telah meminang Yoruichi segera setelah rezim Aizen diruntuhkan. Rupa-rupanya kerjasama mereka selama bertahun-tahun berbuah lain selain kekompakan mereka. Sekarang sulit sekali memisahkan mereka yang sedang dalam program 'pelestarian kucing' itu. Mereka lebih memilih berkelana berdua atau mengunci diri seharian dalam kamar ketimbang berbagi kebahagiaan mereka dengan orang lain.

Ichigo terpaksa memilih mencari jawaban di tempat lain atau menunggu pria mesum bertopi garis-garis itu kembali. Yang pasti prioritasnya sekarang adalah untuk menemukan Rukia dan memastikan bahwa sahabat pujaannya itu baik-baik saja.

"Tessai-san, bisakah kau membukakan senkaimon untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Kurosaki-sama. Silahkan Anda menunggu sebentar." Tessai kemudian berbalik arah setelah mengantarkan Ichigo ke ruangan dimana dia harus menunggu.

Ketukan jemari iseng Ichigo di sudut meja yang semula dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan dirinya malah semakin memperparah keadaanya. Teh hijau hangat yang disuguhkan Ururu pun sama sekali tidak terteguk. Dan ketika Tessai memberitahu bahwa semua persiapan keberangkatannya telah selesai, Ichigo segera bergegas. Mempercepat dua kali gerakan tubuhnya.

Pintu senkaimon terbuka di langit Soul Society. Menerjunkan Ichigo di wilayah Divisi 11, wilayah yang sangat tidak strategis. Mengakibatkan dirinya harus segera kabur. Jika sampai reiatsunya terendus si Rambut Lancip, taichou divisi 11, itu ia mungkin saja harus berduel sampai mati. Padahal ia sedang tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Ck. Benar-benar tidak praktis. Ichigo mulai mempertimbangkan untuuk memohon pada soutaichou untuk memberikan zanpakutounya akses sebagai kunci senkaimon. Itu akan lebih cepat dan akurat ketimbang melalui senkaimon darurat milik Urahara.

"Ah, Ukitake-san!" Ia berseru pada pria berambut putih pajang yag merupakan kapten orang yang tengah dicarinya.

"Ichigo-kun. Tumben ada disini. Sedang apa?"

"Kau lihat Rukia?"

"Rukia-chan? Tidak. Bukankah dia sedang bertugas di Gensei?"

"Kukira dia kemari untuk memberi laporan bulanan atau apa. Yasudah kalau begitu terima kasih Ukitake-san. Ja ne." Ichigo bergegas melesat meninggalkan Ukitake yang mengernyitkan dahi dengan bebagai macam pertanyaan di kepalanya yang kemudian di abaikannya. Rukia, Fukutaichounya, sudah lebih kuat sekarang. Ia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu.

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

Ichigo melangkah gontai di taman sepi sekitar rumahnya. Shikakushonya telah lepek oleh kumpulan tetesan peluh yang diperoduksi kelenjar keringatnya. Raganya begitu lelah, terforsir untuk menemukan si kecil Kuchiki. Ia telah berkeliling Seiretei, menjelajah hingga sudut-sudut terpencilnya. Mendatangi kawasan kumuh Rukongai, tempat tinggal Rukia dulu sebelum menjadi seorang Kuchiki, telah dilakukannya.

Ia juga telah bertanya pada orang-orang yang mungkin tahu keberadaan rukia, namun jawaban mereka membuat semangatnya luntur sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka tidak tahu dan tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mencemaskan hilangnya Rukia. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Apa firasat buruk ini hanya dilatar belakangi perasaan sentimentil karena ia begitu ingin menjaga pembawa hatinya? Bisa jadi. Rukia bahkan belum menghilang lebih dari dua kali dua puluh empat jam. Tapi tetap saja, itu sama sekali tak mampu mengontrol kecemasan luar biasa yang terasa dalam hatinya.

Tubuh dan pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi baru dan segar kembali ketika matanya menangkap siluet gadis kecil yang terduduk di salah satu kursi taman.

"Rukia!" Ichigo berseru sambil berlari menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Peduli amat jika nantinya ia salah orang. Sekedar memastikan bukan tindakan kriminal, kan? Entah kenapa hatinya benar-benar diyakinkan bahwa itu adalah Rukia.

Ia tersenyum lebar ketika wajah gadis kecil itu sudah berada dalam radius jarak pandang iris ambernya. Benar itu Rukia. Gadis seratus empat puluh lima senti itu terduduk lemas di kursi kayu panjang fasilitas taman. Kepalanya disangga dua lutut mungilnya yang terangkat. Tangan kecilnya melingkar, mengait lututnya agar tetap ajeg. Posisi yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mungil.

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo begitu jaraknya dan Rukia hanya tersisa dua langkah.

Rukia susah payah mengangkat kepalanya, merasa kepalanya seberat batu kali ukuran besar. "Ichi…go…" Ia kemudian bergerak. Mencoba merangsang otot kakinya yang gemetar untuk bangkit dan melangkah. Namun ternyata durasi kekuatan kakinya hanya satu menit, sebelum membawa tubuhnya roboh menabrak petak-petak dada Ichigo.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo segera melarikan Rukia ke rumahnya, kamarnya lebih tepatnya. Ia membaringkan Rukia di ranjangnya. Panas tubuh Rukia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Belum lagi nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat di tenggorokan, menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat ngilu. Butir-butir keringat juga berlomba keluar dari pori-porinya, tapi tubuhnya malah menggigil kedinginan. Ichigo bergerak cepat. Ia menjarah plester kompres demam dan obat demam persediaan ayahnya. Ia menempelkan plester demam di kening Rukia dan menyelipkan obat demam ke bawah lidah Rukia, membiarkannya luruh perlahan di sana. Ia kemudian memperbaiki posisi selimut Rukia hingga terlihat nyaman bagi Rukia. Ichigo mendesah panjang kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kursi meja belajarnya yang di tarik menghadap ranjang. Memperhatikan wajah sakit Rukia yang membawanya ke tidur yang tidak nyaman.

Mentari pagi telah menggantikan tugas sang bulan yang memberikan cahayanya diantara kegelapan malam. Memang cahaya sang bulan hanyalah cahaya redup dan samar-samar, tapi bulan tidak pernah menyerah untuk tetap konsisten memberikan keanggunan sinarnya. Kini sang mentari telah sepenuhnya menggantikan tahta bulan, bersinar gagah di bentangan langit biru.

Sang raja siang yang gemas melihat masih ada mampu terlelap walaupun dirinya sudah sepenggala naik tertarik untuk mengusili si pemilik surai orange nyentik menyilaukan itu. Ia menelusup, mencari rongga-rongga di balik gorden untuk mencapai pemuda 18 tahun itu. Menyengat kedua kelopak matanya, membuatnya terganggu dan mau tak mau membuka pancaran ambernya.

Ichigo terbangun, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kesemutan.

"Rukia!" Ichigo sedikit panik begitu melihat ranjangnya yang telah melompong. Ia mencari Rukia di kamar mandi, tapi tak juga mendapatkan sosok mungil kesukaannya itu. "Rukia! Kau dimana?!"

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya stress. Baru kemarin ia kehilangan Rukia dan harus mengobrak-abrik Soul Society untuk mencarinya dan akhirnya menemukannya dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat, sekarang dia kembali kehilangan si gadis pendek itu. Kenapa dia hobi sekali menghilang sih?

"RUKIA!"

"Jangan berisik, Bodoh!" Makian khas itu membuat Ichigo memutar tubuhnya, menghadap lemarinya yang setengah terbuka, menampakkan tubuh kecil Rukia yang sedang merapikan kerah pakaiannya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut-ribut."

"Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah sehat?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Hanya kelelahan sedikit. Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu," jawab Rukia masih berkutat dengan kerutan-kerutan tak wajar yang tercetak di dress selututnya tanpa memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Kelelahan sedikit apa? Tubuhmu sepanas kompor kemarin. Sini." Tangan Ichigo merangkum pipi halus Rukia dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Rukia. Mengadakan pemeriksaan dadakan dengan membandingkan suhu tubuh dirinya sendiri dengan suhu tubuh Rukia. Tidak ada perbedaan yang berarti. Syukurlah, Rukia sudah sembuh.

Hembusan nafas lega Ichigo yang menyapu wajah Rukia dalam jarak dekat jelas meniadakan fungsi otot Rukia untuk bergerak. Rukia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berkedip. Dia telah sepenuhnya jatuh pada bius pesona sulung Kurosaki.

Ichigo membuka matanya, menunjukkan iris madunya yang langsung terjerat perangkap aneh yang dimiliki secara tak sengaja oleh iris ungu cantik itu. Perangkap itu benar-benar telah meracuni pikirannya. Membuat Ichigo hanya berpikir tentang betapa indahnya rambutnya, betapa cantik mata lemonnya, betapa lucu dan menggemaskan pipi mulus nan merona miliknya, betapa menggodanya belah bibir mungilnya. Semua yang menginvasi pikirannya hanya gadis di depannya ini. Seolah belum cukup si mungil ini membawa lari hatinya, pikirannya pun telah direbut si gadis kecil dan mengabaikan pemilik aslinya.

"Rukia… Aku… aku-"

Ichigo berpikir mungkin inilah kesempatannya untuk menaikpangkatkan status mereka yang sekarang ini hanya seorang nakama. Ichigo menginginkan lebih dari itu.

"MYY SOOONNNN~"

Teriakkan pemecah gendang telinga itu begitu mengejutkan keduanya. Membuat Rukia refleks menarik pintu lemari untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari paman aneh yang merupakan ayah Ichigo. Menyebabkan telunjuk panjang Ichigo tejepit.

DUAKKK!

Ichigo menendang lelaki berjenggot itu hingga terpental menabrak dinding. Melampiaskan kekesalannya karena telah menginterupsi penyataan cintanya yang hampir terucapkan. Ditambah lagi jarinya jadi terjepit dan berdenyut-denyut ngilu.

"Jangan mengagetkanku pagi-pagi begini!" bentak Ichigo kemudian mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Pukul tujuh adalah waktu sarapan yang heboh di keluarga Kurosaki. Keributannya selalu berasal dari duo pria petarung keluarga itu. Saat masuk ke ruang makan saja Ichigo harus selalu disambut oleh super daddy kick oyaji bodohnya, saat sudah di meja makan ia juga harus beradu otot dengan ayahnya untuk memperebutkan telur gulung lezat buatan Yuzu. Ayahnya yang semena-mena itu selalu mengklaim semua telur gulung buatan Yuzu adalah miliknya. Sama sekali enggan untuk membaginya dengan siapapun. Kali ini obsesi Ichigo untuk mendapatkan telur gulung Yuzu meningkat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat mengingat itu juga makanan kesukaan Rukia. Walhasil 7 dari 10 telur gulung Yuzu sudah berada dalam kekuasaannya. Siapa tahu dengan memberikan ini, bisa memberikan reward plus untuknya dan menjadikan bahan pertimbangan saat dia kembali mengulang pernyataan cintanya dengan sempurna.

Kini keadaan rumah Ichigo sudah sepi. Ayahnya sedang menghadiri pertemuan dokter se-Karakura. Karin sedang pergi bermain bola dengan teman-temannya, sedangkan Yuzu sedang pergi ke rumah Mimi-chan, tetangga sebelah yang pandai memasak, untuk belajar membuat resep baru.

Ichigo melangkah, menjejak deretan anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berlambang 15.

"Rukia, ayo sarapan."

Rukia yang sedang berguling-guling malas di ranjang Ichigo sambil membaca komik langsung sumringah begitu melihat Ichigo membawakannya sepaket menu lengkap sarapan. Nasi, sup miso, telur gulung dan segelas susu. Yummy!

Rukia segera merebut nampan yang dibawa Ichigo, menaruhnya di pangkuannya dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Hei, jangan di makan disitu."

Protes dari Ichigo untuk tidak makan di tempat tidurnya diabaikan begitu saja oleh Rukia. Ia sibuk mencecap rasa masakan Yuzu yang bisa disandingkan dengan restoran bintang lima untuk urusan kelezatanya.

"Enakkkk~"

Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia yang begitu lahap memakan makanannya. Syukurlah. Ternyata sakit Rukia tidak separah yang dibayangkannya. Dengan panas tubuh setinggi kemarin Ichigo pikir butuh waktu minimal seminggu untuk sehat kembali. Tapi melihat Rukia sekarang, sepertinya tidak ada masalah.

"Hei, Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo ke bioskop. Hari ini ada pemutaran perdana film _Chappy, OMG!_ Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita di rumah saja mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Ochi-sensei. Lagipula kau baru saja sembuh, Rukia. Istirahat saja di rumah."

Bulir-bulir bening yang jatuh dari mata ungu lemon Rukia mengejutkan Ichigo. "Astaga! Kau kenapa, Rukia?"

"Kumohon…" pinta Rukia dengan airmata yang masih mengalir deras. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan bagaikan anak kucing yang dibuang.

Oh, ya ampun! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Rukia? Dia memang biasa memaksakan keinginannya pada Ichigo tapi tidak pernah melibatkan airmata dalam prosesnya. Jambakan, tendangan, jitakan dan kekerasan fisik lainnya atau sogokan mungkin saja dilakukannya agar Ichigo mau memenuhi keinginannya, tapi Rukia tidak pernah menangis dihadapannya. Tidak pernah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan menangis." Jawab Ichigo kalah.

Pemandangan antrian di depan loket penjualan tiket masuk bioskop membuat pemilik kepala orange itu gerah. Panjangnya hampir mencapai pajang kereta shinkasen! Gila! Kenapa banyak sekali yang menggilai karakter berbulu itu sih? Dimana letak keistimewaannya karakter putih melompat itu? Ichigo melirik Rukia yang duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk umum di sudut. Dia sedang memelototi poster film _Chappy, OMG!_ dengan antusias. Hahhh~.

Setelah bergulat dengan lautan manusia maniak kelinci itu dan mendapatkan dua tiket film yang diinginkan Rukia, Ichigo segera menggeret gadis itu ke dalam studio. Melewati deretan kursi, mencari nomor kursi yang sama dengan yang tertera pada tiket.

Ichigo menguap malas begitu film diputar sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gambar-gambar yang dimunculkan. Ia menoleh ke samping, memperhatikan Rukia. Melihat wajah Rukia yang berubah-ubah ekspresi. Sebentar tersenyum senang, sebentar cemberut sebal, sebentar tertawa terbahak, sebentar melotot tegang, sebentar menangis haru. Lucu. Ini jauh lebih menarik dan menyenangkan menurut Ichigo.

Setelah film selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu di café seberang bioskop sebelum kembali ke rumah. Memesan seporsi jumbo ramen pedas untuk Rukia dan seporsi nasi kare pedas untuk Ichigo. Kemudian melahapnya tanpa ampun untuk menenangkan cacing-cacing di perut mereka.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang setelah kembali dari meja kasir. Ia menemukan Rukia telah jatuh tertidur di meja café. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk istirahat saja di rumah. Tapi kau malah merengek keluar dengan tubuh yang baru saja terserang demam tinggi begitu. Lihat akibatnya, sekarang kau kelelahan kan," Ichigo bermonolog karena tentu saja si imut Kuchiki tidak mendengarkannya, ia sedang di alam mimpi mengejar chappy-chappy lucu di ladang bunga lily. Ichigo kembali menarik nafas kemudian memposisikan diri disamping Rukia, menarik Rukia jatuh dengan pas di punggungnya dan berjalan pulang sembari menggendong Rukia.

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

Ichigo sedang serius mengerjakan tugas dari Ochi-sensei mencoba menyusun rumus-rumus bangun kimia itu hingga membentuk posisi yang benar. Ia bersyukur karena ini adalah soal terakhir dari tugasnya.

"Apa yang kau makan itu, Rukia?" Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan pada Rukia setelah goresan terakhir pr-nya telah terbentuk. Lega karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang membuat matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Taiyaki. Kau mau?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Omong-omong akhir-akhir ini makanmu banyak sekali, Rukia. Lihat perutmu sudah mulai buncit. "

Perkataan Ichigo yang seadanya itu membuat Rukia tersulut. Siku-siku di dahinya berkedut tajam. Posisinya yang semula santai membaca komik dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang dan sebelah kaki yang terayun-ayun di sisi ranjang Ichigo kini mendadak tegak, menjejak kasar lantai kayu. Mengambil ancang-ancang menghantam kepala orange tak bersopan santun itu. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu justru membuat bagian perutnya nyeri luar biasa. Rasanya organnya seperti terantuk sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia tiba-tiba merasa mual dan lekas menyeret langkah dengan tergesa, memuntahkan isi perutnya di kloset kamar mandi.

"Huuueeekkk!"

"Rukia! Kau kenapa?!" Ichigo berlari mengekor Rukia mengedor pintu kamar mandi secara berlabihan. Ia cemas luar biasa tapi masih tetap berfikir untuk bersopan santun memberikan privasi kepada gadis mungilnya.

Rukia keluar dengan wajah sedikit pucat yang langsung diseret Ichigo untuk bersandar nyaman di kasurnya. Ia menghilang sebentar dan kembali dengan segelas besar air dan diberikannya pada Rukia.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku lapar."

Eh?

Lapar? Lagi? Apa Rukia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menghabiskan tiga porsi Taiyaki ukuran besar? Kemasannya saja masih tercecer berantakan di lantai kamar. Dan lagi dia baru saja muntah. Bukankah sebaiknya dia tidak terlalu banyak makan dulu? Siapa tahu ada yang salah dengan pencernaannya.

"Habiskan ini dulu. Jika kau tidak muntah lagi satu jam kedepan, aku akan membawakanmu makanan."

Rukia menurut. Ia meneguk habis sisa air dari gelas yang dipegangnya. Dan merebahkan tubuhnya, meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

Satu jam kemudian Ichigo menepati janjinya. Ia membawakan Rukia seporsi menu lengkap makan malam. Tapi berhubung sekarang baru pukul lima sore berarti ini tidak masuk kategori makan malam. Rukia segera melahapnya hingga tandas, habis tak bersisa dalam waktu singkat.

Kini si Kuchiki mungil itu sudah terlelap. Membuat Ichigo berdiri diam mengernyitkan dahi di sampingnya.

Ada yang aneh dengan Rukia. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali tertidur. Di kelas, di rumah, bahkan ia pernah tertidur di meja café. Nafsu makannya pun meningkat drastis. Emosinya juga labil. Ia mudah sekali kesal, mudah marah, bahkan mudah menangis. Kuchiki Rukia, bangsawan berharga diri tinggi yang tidak pernah mau menunjukan kelemahannya kini sering menagis karena hal remeh. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Rukia?

Bunyi bandage shinigaminya yang melengking mengejutkannya dari lamunan aneh tentang Rukia. Akhir-akhir ini memang jarang sekali muncul Hollow, ia jadi agak melupakan tugasnya sebagai shinigami daikou. Ia bergegas mengambil bandage shinigaminya agar suaranya tidak membangunkan Rukia. Tapi ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Rukia sudah bangun dan berkasak kusuk dalam lemarinya mencari soul candy yang biasanya diletakannya di bawah bantal.

"Sedang apa kau, Rukia?"

"Mengambil ini." Rukia menunjukan soul candynya, menggelindingkan sebutir isinya di telapak tangannya yang mungil, bersiap untuk melahapnya.

"Kau disini saja. Biar aku yang tangani."

"Tidak. Aku ikut," katanya keras kepala.

"Kau sedang sakit, Rukia."

"Hanya masuk angin sedikit. Aku Fukutaicou sekarang, Tuan Orange. Dan aku tidak ditugaskan disini hanya untuk duduk-duduk menunggumu mengantikan tugasku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas jabatan yang kuterima."

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Rukia melahap soul candynya. Kapan sih Rukia mau mendengarkannya?

Ia dan Rukia benar-benar terkejut saat soul candy yang telah ditelan Rukia termuntahkan kembali. Ditolak untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo dan Rukia berkata berbarengan. Bingung kini menguasai mereka. Rukia mencoba kembali menelan soul candynya. Sia-sia. Itu tidak behasil melepaskan rohnya dari gigai.

Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung, "aku… tidak bisa menjadi shinigami?"

Ichigo hanya menggeleng, sama bingungnya dengan Rukia. Tapi lengkingan hollow dua blok dari rumahnya itu lebih mendesak sekarang. "Tunggulah disini. Aku akan membereskannya dulu."

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

Rukia duduk dengan gelisah di kantor divisi 4. Ia ingin secepatnya menuntaskan kebingungannya. Ia tidak bisa menemui Urahara sekarang karena dia sedang berlibur. Jadi, ia meminta tolong Tessai untuk membuka senkaimon darurat. Dan sekarang disinilah ia. Duduk tak nyaman di depan satu-satunya orang yang terpikirkan untuk membantunya menjelaskan keanehan yang terjadi. Siapa tahu memang ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia sedang menunggu Unohana Retsu membuka suara, menyampaikan kesalahan yang terjadi padanya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padaku, Unohana-taichou? Kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas dari gigai?" tanya Rukia tidak sabar, hingga ia berinisiatif membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Saya merasakan dua reiatsu yang berbeda dari Anda, Kuchiki-san."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Anda hamil."

Rukia ternganga. Sangat terkejut dengan dua kata yang baru saja didengarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Segini dulu ya..

Nanti sambung lagii..

maap kalo aneh...

Yang mampir repiuu dongg..*wink*wink* XP


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: OOC, typos dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padaku, Unohana-taichou? Kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas dari gigai?" tanya Rukia tidak sabar, hingga ia berinisiatif membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Saya merasakan dua reiatsu yang berbeda dari Anda, Kuchiki-san."

"Apa artinya?"

"Anda hamil."

Rukia ternganga. Sangat terkejut dengan dua kata yang baru saja didengarnya.

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

"Ha-hamil?" Rukia mengulang kata tak terduga itu. Sangat berharap pendengarannya sedang bermasalah saat itu.

"Benar, Kuchiki-san. Anda hamil. Reiatsu kedua berasal dari bayi anda. Reiatsunya terasa cukup kuat. Jadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa anda sedang mengandung. Mungkin usia janinnya sekitar 7 minggu sekarang. Itulah sebabnya anda tidak bisa keluar dari gigai. Bayi anda menjadi perekat roh dan gigai anda. Anda tidak bisa menjadi shinigami sampai anda melahirkan," jelas Unohana mantap.

Rukia tengah berpikir keras saat berjalan sendirian di jalan sempit Seiretei. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bingung. Bukan karena penjelasan panjang lebar Unohana-taichou, tapi karena ia… hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun. Bagaimana bisa ia hamil?

Ia menjatuhkan tangannya ke perutnya. Lalu bayi siapa ini? Bayinya dan…? Siapa ayahnya? Siapa? Pikirannya diserbu berbagai macam pertanyaan sekarang. Hingga ia sendiri bingung untuk menerjemahkannya.

Ia terlalu shock dengan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Pikirannya tersedot dengan sebab-sebab ketidakmungkinan ini terjadi. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan langkahnya. Ia telah sepenuhnya memindahkan tanggung jawab langkahnya kepada kaki mungilnya.

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

"Getsuga tenshou!"

Sinar putih kebiruan itu melesat menyambar tubuh seekor hollow yang berada dalam jalur lintasnya. Menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan debu tak tersisa. Tapi nyatanya tugas shinigami daikou itu belum selesai. Di depannya masih berbaris puluhan hollow lain yang masih kokoh. Meski hanya hollow-hollow kelas teri yang jelas-jelas bukan tandingan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, namun jumlahnya cukup membuat shinigami orange itu kewalahan. Pasalnya, senjatanya bukanlah tipe senjata pembunuh masal. Satu serangan hanya untuk satu musuh. Cukup merepotkan jika tengah terjadi invasi seperti ini.

Hujan juga tengah mengguyur deras kota Karakura. Cukup mengganggu keefisienan geraknya dalam menumpas hollow-hollow itu.

"Brengsek!"

Ichigo memasang kuda-kuda mantap. Kemudian melompat menebas hollow-hollow itu satu persatu. Satu, dua, tiga, empat…. empat belas, lima belas hollow tumbang karena tebasan gesitnya. Jangan remehkan shinigami daiko satu ini. Meski dia sedikit bodoh dan sering kali bertindak tanpa berpikir, tetapi pertarungan-pertarungan rumit yang sudah dilaluinya telah menempa kekuatan dan kecepatannya. Bodoh jika hollow-hollow itu masih berniat mengeroyok shinigami orange itu.

Satu lagi. Masih ada satu hollow dihadapannya. Ia telah bersiap melakukan serangan penghabisan. Berniat segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan hollow-hollow kutu hari ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sang hollow target menghilang disertai dengan munculnya reiatsu yang dikenalnya. Meski ia masih sangat awam dalam mengenali reiatsu orang tapi reiatsu sang pujaan hati bukanlah reiatsu yang sulit untuk dikenalinya. Ia merasakan reiatsu si putri Kuchiki kali ini agak aneh. Terlalu tidak stabil untuk ukuran Rukia. Dan lagi Ichigo merasakan selipan reiatsu lain yang cukup kuat tercampur dengan reiatsu Rukia.

Ichigo bershunpo secepat kilat menelusuri arah pancar reiatsu itu berada. Reiatsu yang tidak stabil dan kuat itu akan memancing hollow. Terlebih lagi terakhir kali Ichigo tinggalkan Rukia tidak bisa berubah menjadi shinigami. Itu kombinasi yang membahayakan untuk Rukia.

Benar saja. Saat Ichigo menemukannya, ia melihat hollow buruk rupa itu tengah mengendap dibelakang Rukia, merapatkan jarak untuk menyerang shinigami yang tak awas tersebut.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo melesat mendahului si Hollow Jelek. Menarik pinggang mungil gadis itu mendekat padanya, melindunginya dalam lingkar lengan besarnya. Ia kemudian menebas kuku tajam hollow itu yang bermaksud melubangi punggung kecil Rukia sebelum kembali mengayunkan pedangnya memberikan serangan terakhir dan mengubah hollow itu menjadi serpihan partikel yang lenyap dihembus angin.

Keributan di belakang punggungnya tetap membuat Rukia bergeming. Ia sebenarnya telah sadar bahwa ia sudah berada kembali ke Gensei saat Ichigo meneriakkan namanya dengan heboh. Ia tidak heran dengan alasan kakinya memilih jalan kembali ke sini. Berada di sisi pria dengan aroma citrus ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana langkahnya selalu ingin kembali. Tidak peduli seberapa pun pikirannya membatasi. Hatinya sudah lama tertinggal pada pria ini. Ia tak kuasa mengambilnya kembali, juga tak sanggup terlalu jauh darinya.

Ia sudah lama merenung tentang perasaannya pada Ichigo yang membuatnya yakin bahwa cintanya bukan miliknya. Perbedaan diantara mereka terlampau kompleks, terlalu sulit disatukan. Itu sebabnya ia selalu tak acuh, mengabaikan perasaannya agar tidak berkembang lebih jauh. Tapi nyatanya seberapapu tak acuh sikapnya terhadap Ichigo, ia masih peduli penuh terhadap pemuda bersurai unik itu.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo jika tahu bahwa dirinya hamil? Terlebih lagi ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa ayah bayinya. Apa Ichigo akan marah padanya? Meninggalkannya? Atau bahkan memandangnya jijik karena mungkin sekarang ia bukan termasuk golongan wanita baik-baik lagi. Mana ada perempuan baik-baik yang mengandung sebelum berstatus istri. Tapi ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun. Akankah Ichigo percaya padanya? Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang muncul menciptakan bongkahan-bongkahan tak terlihat yang menghimpit dadanya.

Rukia merasakan desiran angin yang memainkan anak rambutnya saat Ichigo membawanya melesat melompati atap-atap bangunan dengan aman dan nyaman dalam rengkuhan melindunginya.

Mereka kini telah berada di ruangan tamu keluarga Kurosaki. Rumah sederhana itu hanya menyisakan dua makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Satu putra sang pemilik rumah, dan satu lagi tamu ilegal yang kerap kali bermalam dalam lemari putra sulung Kurosaki. Sedangkan penghuni lain tampaknya masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing atau terpaksa terjebak di tempat berteduh darurat karena hujan lebat yang mengguyur kota.

Ichigo menuntun Rukia yang masih terlampau hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya rumahnya. Nampaknya ia tidak khawatir jika sisa air yang masih menetes di tubuh Rukia membasahi sofanya. Ia menghilang sesaat di balik pintu kemudian kembali dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Ia sudah kembali pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Rukia merasakan sebuah handuk putih menutupi kepalanya yang disusul dengan sapuan lembut yang dimaksudkan untuk menyerap sisa hujan di kepalanya yang mungkin dapat membuatnya masuk angin. Gerakan yang begitu halus namun pasti.

Inilah. Kebaikan dan kelembutan seperti inilah yang Rukia tidak inginkan untuk hilang darinya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kebaikan hati dan perhatian Ichigo. Kehilangan kebiasaan menentramkan seperti itu pasti akan menyayat hatinya hingga terkikis perlahan-lahan.

"Ichigo…" suaranya akhirnya berhasil lolos, meminta Ichigo menaruh perhatian. "Aku… aku…"

Sulit sekali rasanya mengucapkan dua kata itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia hamil entah oleh siapa kepada satu-satunya orang yang dia harapkan dapat mengandung benihnya. Ingin diam saja? Atau membohonginya? Rasanya sama sulitnya. "Aku… hamil."

Dua kata yang terangkai sangat biasa itu memiliki efek samping yang luar biasa. Dalam sekali ucap mampu menghancurkan 2 hati manusia yang saling mencinta diam-diam itu.

Gerak tangan Ichigo di kepala Rukia terhenti tiba-tiba dan jatuh terkulai begitu saja , seolah perkataan Rukia tadi mampu mencabut paksa semua tulang lengannya. Ia salah dengar kan? Pasti. Ia pasti salah dengar. Atau Rukia sedang mengerjainya? Ya. Pasti bercanda. Tidak mungkin benar kan apa yang tadi diucapkan Rukia?

Ichigo menatap amethys Rukia yang basah ketika dia mendongak mencari tahu reaksinya. Ichigo bahkan tidak tahu kapan pertama kali air mata itu jatuh, tapi air mata itu adalah bukti valid bahwa Rukia tidak bercanda. Tidak ada kebohongan. Tidak ada salah dengar. Jadi, itu benar? Rukia… Rukianya telah menjadi milik orang lain? Siapa? Siapa yang telah mengklaim kepemilikan Rukianya?

"Aku… aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Tapi kumohon percayalah padaku, Ichi. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Tidak pernah. Kumohon… Kumohon percayalah. Kumohon…" jelas Rukia sembari terisak lebih seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Ichigo yang tercetak dengan sangat jelas di dahinya.

Rukia semakin terisak melihat reaksi nol dari Ichigo. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, lebih mencoba meredam rasa sakitnya ketimbang untuk mengontrol air matanya. Ichigo membencinya. Ichigo tidak percaya padanya. Itu adalah fakta-fakta paling menyakitkan untuknya.

Ichigo tertohok melihat Rukia yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ia jelas tidak melihat kebohongan dalam iris ungu itu. Lalu kenapa ia harus ragu? Rukia adalah gadis yang dicintainya. Gadis yang selalu mengedepankan harga diri dan prinsip moral. Gadis yang terdidik dengan etika-etika dasar keluarga Kuchiki. Ia pasti tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Ichigo menarik turun tangan Rukia yang menutupi wajahnya. Menghapus riak-riak yang disisakan air mata gadis itu dan memeluknya. Meyakinkannya semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya padamu. Kita akan mencari tahu penyebabnya. Tidak apa-apa."

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

Ichigo menatap sedih gadis yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Setelah kejadian pengakuan Rukia yang menguras emosi itu, Rukia menjadi lebih tenang dan jatuh tertidur. Rukia sendiri begitu terkejut mengetahui dirinya hamil apalagi Ichigo. Tapi memang ada yang aneh disini. Firasatnya mengatakan begitu, namun otaknya gagal menarik kesimpulan. Tipe otaknya memang bukan untuk berpikir sesuatu yang panjang, rumit dan berbelit. Apalagi si cendikiawan bakiak mesum itu sedang tidak ada di tempat.

ARRRGHHHH!

Ia mengerang frustasi. Menghantamkan tinjunya ke tembok. Menimbulkan bunyi teredam yang tidak mengganggu. Ia merasa amat sangat tidak berguna. Tidak mampu sama sekali melindungi gadisnya. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Hanya diam dan menunggu.

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

Hari-hari berikutnya menjadi hari-hari gerimis untuk Ichigo. Sama seperti saat dia kehilangan ibunya. Sumber cahayanya kini meremang, terbaur dengan kegelapan asing yang mengintai. Menyisakan spektrum cahaya hitam yang tak terurai.

Ia begitu miris mendapati senyum si manis Kuchiki yang melangka. Terbatas pada senyum palsu mengelabui. Kuchiki bungsu itu kerap kali tertangkap sedang melamun di depan jendela, menatap jalanan lengang untuk menyembunyikan badai di hatinya.

"Rukia…"

Rukia membalikkan tubuh, menjatuhkan fokus irisnya pada iris si pemanggil tanpa benar-benar melihat bayangan yang tercetak sempurna di retinanya. Membuat Ichigo kembali menghela nafas sedih. Ia bergerak menghampiri, mengamit lengan kecil Rukia, menariknya untuk duduk di ranjang tanpa protes. Ia menatap dalam raut sembab Rukia, berharap mendapatkan rangsangan balik dari manik ungu cantik itu. Ichigo menyerah. Bola mata itu sudah terang-terangan menolaknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, Rukia? Menggugurkan bayinya?"

Berhasil. Selentingan kata itu memicu respon dari Rukia. Ia tiba-tiba saja menepis kasar tangan Ichigo yang mengenggamnya dan bergerak menjauh. Matanya melotot nanar, menatap intens dan menuding Ichigo yang telah melontarkan kata-kata kejam itu.

"Tidak! Ini bayiku! Bagian dariku sekarang. Ini bukan salahnya, ini salahku yang tidak mampu menjaga diri!" jerit Rukia menjatuhkan tangannya di perutnya. Bersikap melindungi. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan longsoran air mata yang jatuh satu persatu, menodai wajah porselennya. Ibu hamil memang sensitif. Terlebih lagi hamil secara mengejutkan seperti ini.

Ichigo tidak terkejut dengan respon Rukia. Itulah gadisnya. Kukuh pada apa yang benar meski ia terposisi dihimpit menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku, Rukia."

Rukia sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka Ichigo akan mengucapkan kalimat itu untuknya. Kata-kata penuh makna yang sudah lama diharapkannya.

Jika ia masih yang dulu, ia akan menangis bahagia dalam pelukan Ichigo, mengisyaratkan kata 'iya' yang tidak terucap.

"Jangan mengasihaniku! Aku tidak mau dikasihani!"

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu. Sudah lama. Sejak kau dijemput paksa untuk mati. Aku sudah mencintaimu."

"Tidak. Tidak boleh." Rukia bergumam. Sadar akan perbedaan-perbedaan mendasar mereka.

Ichigo ikut berdiri. Menyentuh pipi Rukia, menghapus bola-bola air yang terjatuh dengan sangat perlahan. "Tidak bisa dihentikan lagi Rukia. Sudah terlalu banyak perubahan yang kau buat untuk hidupku. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya karenamu. Aku sudah menerobos soul society karena kau. Mati-matian meraih bankai dalam waktu singkat karena kau. Melawan gotei 13 karena kau. Kerja keras meraih kekuatanku kembali karena kau. Karena kau selalu saja menghilang tepat di depan mataku. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Sangat mencintaimu."

Ichigo mengelus pipi Rukia yang terasa seperti sutra terbaik di bawah telapak tangan besarnya. Semua tentang gadis ini memang selalu terasa sempurna untuknya. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata amethys Rukia, mengundangnya masuk ke dalam benaknya. Meyakinkannya bahwa Ichigo benar-benar mencintainya, bukan semata kasihan padanya.

Ichigo mulai mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara mereka. Memberanikan diri menyentuh bibir mungil dan manis milik Rukia dengan bibirnya. Mengekplorasinya dengan tenang dan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin memaksa. Cintanya tidak memaksa. Ia tersenyum dalam hati saat Rukia mulai menerimanya meski masih terasa ragu-ragu. Tangan Ichigo bergerak turun, meraih pinggang gadis itu untuk lebih merapat padanya.

Rukia begitu terhanyut saat Ichigo menciumnya. Rasa bibir tipis ini telah diimpikannya bermalam-malam dalam tidurnya. Aroma citrus khasnya, kokohnya lengan besarnya saat melindunginya, kehangatannya, perhatiannya, lebarnya dada Ichigo saat Rukia bersandar padanya, semua terasa begitu mencandu. Dan ini bukan lagi mimpi. Ia merasakan saat lengan Ichigo menariknya lebih mendekat padanya. Menyatukan tubuh mereka tanpa ada jarak lagi.

Tonjolan tak kasat mata di perut Rukia itu seakan protes saat perhatiannya teralihkan pada Ichigo. Mengingatkannya untuk tidak membuat keputusan egois. Benar. Ia sedang hamil dua bulan. Menerima lamaran Ichigo tanpa pikir panjang akan menyusahkan semuanya, terutama Ichigo. Rukia tahu pemuda itu serius dengan ucapannya. Tapi Rukia juga tidak boleh membebaninya kan? Dia masih 18 tahun. Apa kata orang nanti? Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Teman-temannya? Tidak. Ia tidak boleh egois.

Rukia bergerak bermaksud untuk mengakhiri aksi menghanyutkan pemuda itu. Ia mati-matian mempertahankan logikanya, meski hatinya merengek-rengek untuk tidak mengakhiri. Rukia tersengal-sengal saat ciuman itu berakhir. Ia sudah membuka mulut berencana menghardik pemuda orange itu, berpura-pura kasar dan tak terima dengan ciuman tak sopan itu.

BUAGHH!

Hantaman telak itu mengenai pipi sebelah kanan Ichigo. Membuatnya terhuyung mundur sedikit ke belakang.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Raungan berat dan tinju yang mendarat di pipinya jelas bukan berasal dari Rukia. Ichigo menegakkan badan mencoba mencari tahu si pelaku.

"Renji! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Tega sekali kau melakukan perbuatan hina itu pada Rukia!"

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah menyentuh Rukia!" jawab Ichigo keras, sadar bawa pembicaraan Renji mengarah ke sana. Untunglah rumahnya sedang kosong, hingga jeritan-jeritan dari ketiga orang galau itu tak berhasil mengganggu siapapun.

"OMONG KOSONG!" Renji kembali mengangkat tinju lagi. Ia ingin sekali menghajar pemuda orange yang telah membuat kepalanya mendidih.

Kabar kehamilan Rukia memang telah menjadi buah bibir tak menyenangkan untuknya. Rukia, sahabatnya sedari kecil itu selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Ia tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga Kuchiki dengan cara seperti itu. Renju akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa kepala jeruk inilah yang melakukannya. Memaksa Rukia melayani keegoisannya. Ia tahu Ichigo juga mencintai Rukia, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi… BRENGSEK! Berani sekali ia mencuri start dengan cara tidak bermartabat seperti ini!

"Tidak… Hentikan… Bukan dia… Bukan salahnya…"rintihan pelan itu membuat dua laki-laki tersulut emosi itu tersadar tentang keberadaan Rukia di sana yang menyaksikan mereka beradu urat. Lebih dari siapapun, yang paling terluka pastilah Rukia.

"Ayo, Rukia! Kita pulang." Renji menarik Rukia setelah membuka senkaimon. Tak mau repot-repot membuang tenaganya untuk marah membabi buta pada mantan temannya itu. Tidak ada gunanya.

"Tunggu!"

"Bakudou 61. Rikujokoro!"

Enam cahaya dari berbagai arah mengunci gerak Ichigo. Dan tepat di depan matanya rukia menghilang sekali lagi.

Selalu saja begitu. Rukia selalu menolaknya untuk ikut campur dalam masalahnya.

"ARRRGGHHHHHH! RUKIAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc lagi ya…

*Lirik-lirik fic yang di atas*

Huaaaa…..

Rasa-rasanya mii gak berani bilang ini semi cannon lagi ah…

Makin lama makin ooc karakternya…

Dan sepertinya mii punya kecenderungan bikin tulisan yang lompat-lompat tiap paragraf…

Bener gak sih? Atau ada yang punya tips tentang itu?

Ah, iya…  
maaf, mii gak sempet bales repiuu satu-satu nii…

Lagi uts tapi curi waktu update fic…

Jadiii, buat semua yang repiuuu makasiii banyakk…^^

Keluh kesah masii di terima di kotak repiuu mii…

Silahkan mampir….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nangis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: OOC, typos dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

.

"Bakudou 61. Rikujokoro!"

Enam cahaya dari berbagai arah mengunci gerak Ichigo. Dan tepat di depan matanya Rukia menghilang sekali lagi.

Selalu saja begitu. Rukia selalu menolaknya untuk ikut campur dalam masalahnya.

"AAAAAARGH! RUKIAAA!"

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

Rukia membiarkan dirinya terseret oleh langkah cepat dan memburu Renji yang sedang dilanda emosi. Ia berkali-kali tersandung dan hampir jatuh. Pikirannya sudah terpecah habis, tak ada tempat lagi untuk sekedar berpikir untuk menstabilkan langkahnya.

Ichigo, dia pasti sedang dalam perjalanan menyusulnya kemari. Bakudou yang dilepaskan Rukia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Serangan bersegel yang mengunci gerak itu pasti akan langsung hancur hanya dengan luapan reiatsunya. Rukia bahkan sangsi ada jenis bakudou yang bisa menghentikannya.

Ichigo pasti murka saat gosip –gosip tidak sedap tentang Rukia berhembus ke telinganya. Bukan karena namanya yang dicatut secara tidak bertanggung jawab oleh oknum bermulut usil, tapi karena gosip-gosip yang terdengar itu cenderung merendahkan Rukia. Pemuda tempramental itu memang tipe orang yang akan melemparkan dirinya untuk menjadi benteng orang lain. Apalagi gosip itu menyangkut orang dekatnya.

Gosip-gosip tentang Rukia memang sudah berkembang menjadi berbagai macam variasi. Mulai dari yang paling mendekati kebenaran hingga yang paling 'membunuh'. Sayangnya, yang paling menyakitkan itulah yang santer berdengung.

Kaki Rukia sudah lunglai saat mereka berhenti bergerak. Membuat tubuhnya melorot seperti lap basah. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan sidang Gotei 13 yang kiranya akan mengadilinya. Ia paham dengan posisinya, jabatannya sebagai Fukutaichou Divisi 13 dan kondisinya sekarang sedikit banyak akan mencemari Gotei 13 itu sendiri. Rukia mengangkat wajah menangkap berbagai rupa ekspresi yang dialamatkan padanya. Ekspresi merendahkan Soi Fon, ekspresi kasihan Unohana, ekpresi tertarik Mayuri, ekspresi tidak peduli Kenpachi. Namun ekspresi yang paling intens membuatnya terpuruk adalah tatapan membekukan Nii-samanya.

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

Soal terobos-menerobos bukanlah hal baru untuknya. Ia sudah berulang kali berusaha menyusup masuk ke berbagai tempat. Beberapa kali mendobrak Soul Society, menyelinap ke Hueco Mundo, bahkan ia pernah menembus neraka. Ia sudah menjadi seorang profesional di bidang ini. Buktinya, sama sekali tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya berada di bawah langit Seiretei. Sebuah tempat yang jelas bukan dunianya yang telah ia kenal betul karena tugasnya menjadi shinigami daikou. Tapi kedatangannya kali ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan pekerjaan dadakannya itu. Ia hanya ingin menjemput Rukia, shinigami mungil yang merubah dunianya. Yang berkali-kali membuat hatinya jungkir balik karena Rukia selalu menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam masalah hanya untuk menjauhkan Ichigo dari bahaya. Sama sekali tak peduli jika bahaya itu justru akan berbalik padanya.

Kini Ichigo kembali menerobos, targetnya kali ini adalah rumah megah bangsawan terkemuka, Kuchiki Byakuya. Tidak sesulit saat masuk Soul Society denga barikade Gotei 13-nya, atau Hueco Mundo dengan pasukan Arrancarnya, tapi ia harus lebih bertindak hati-hati. Dengan emosinya yang meletup-letup, ia harus tetap berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang-orang tidak bersalah sengaja atau tidak.

"Rukiaaaa!"

Image kediaman bangsawan Kuchiki yang tenang rusak oleh teriakan membabi buta Ichigo dan derap langkahnya yang tak sabar. Membuat takut pelayan-pelayan di sana. Meski mereka mengenal baik orang yang sedang berteriak-teriak itu, tapi mereka sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya lepas kendali seperti ini.

"Rukiaaaa!"  
"Nona Rukia tidak disini, Kurosaki-sama," si kepala pelayan paruh baya keluarga Kuchiki akhirnya maju menghadang Ichigo dengan gemetar. Mencoba sebaik mungkin melakukan tugasnya untuk menjaga kediaman Kuchiki bila sang empunya tidak berada ditempat. Meski menanggung resiko kelewat besar dengan menghalangi langkah Ichigo. Ledakan reiatsu Ichigo saja sudah cukup mengintimidasi apalagi dengan sosoknya yang menjulang tepat dihadapannya dengan tampang seperti akan menelan bulat-bulat siapapun yang berniat menghentikannya.

"Byakuya…" setelah mendesiskan nama itu Ichigo bergerak. Berniat mengacak-acak ketenangan sisi lain kediaman Kuchiki. Namun lagkahnya masih terhalang si kepala pelayan renta. Entah ia terlampau bodoh atau nekat, apapun akan ia lakukan demi loyalitasnya kepada sang tuan rumah.

"Kuchiki-sama juga sedang tidak di rumah. sedang rapat bersama para kapten."

Tidak perlu pengulangan, juga tidak membutuhkan peta atau GPS, Ichigo tahu kemana langkahnya harus diarahkan kemudian.

Sementara itu, di Divisi 1, pembicaraan satu arah itu masih berlangsung kaku dan alot karena pihak kedua sama sekali menolak bersuara. Entah karena ia tidak punya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya, atau karena tenggorokannya yang terganjal oleh isak tangis yang berusaha ditahannya. Yang terdengar hanyalah beberapa celaan agak kasar, beberapa gumaman membela, dan beberapa degusan tidak peduli.

"Kuchiki Rukia," suara berat seorang kakek yang juga seorang komandan berusia ribuan tahun kontan membungkam semua mulut yang bersuara. Mengembalikan perhatian semua kapten akan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya. "Jabatanmu sebagai Fukutaichou akan dicopot."

"Tapi, Yama-jii. Rukia-chan tidak bersalah."

"Hanya itu? Seharusnya dia dihukum lebih berat."

"Huh, merepotkan saja."

Kembali. Pro dan kontra masih saja dilontarkan kendati sang komandan tertinggi sudah menjatuhkan vonis. Meski terlihat tidak berperasaan, nyatanya seorang Yamamoto Genryusai masih menyimpan iba pada putri angkat keluarga Kuchiki itu. Ia yakin itu bukan salahnya. Ia tahu bagaimana anak buahnya yang satu itu. Meski dibesarkan di kawasan kumuh Rukongai yang miskin pendidikan moral, Rukia tetap mampu membuktikan dirinya cukup bermartabat untuk diterima dalam lingkungan keluarga bangsawan sekaliber Kuchiki. Kakek tua itu tidak mau kembali mengambil langkah yang salah. Dulu, ia pernah nyaris menghukum mati nona muda itu karena hasutan jahat Sousuke Aizen. Ia yakin ada konpirasi yang kembali melibatkan gadis ini, tapi ia belum punya bukti. Jadi, hanya sebatas ini yang bisa dilakukannya.

BRUAK!

Satu daun pintu dan dua orang penjaga terbang melayang kemudian menghantam tembok. Mengagetkan forum, dan membuat semua kepala yang berada di dalamnya menoleh ke sumber keributan.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Memproklamirkan diri sebagai pembuat keributan karena berdiri di tempat kejadian perkara. Sulit menelaah ekspresinya sekarang. Terlihat marah, terlihat bersalah, terlihat cemas, terlihat bingung, membuat kerutan permanen di dahinya bertambah beberapa tingkat lagi.

"Rukiaa!" ia bergegas menghampiri gadis yang dicari-carinya. Membantunya untuk berdiri agar terlihat lebih manusiawi. Tidak lagi seperti kucing ketakutan yang ketahuan mencuri ikan dari sang majikan begitu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara terdengar, mengingatkannya akan ketidaksopanannya karena masuk tanpa permisi, merusak properti, dan melukai orang yang tidak bersalah di salah satu tempat paling berpengaruh di Soul Society.

Ichigo menoleh kepada si pemilik tempat. "Maafkan aku, Yama-jii. Tapi aku hanya ingin menjemputnya," katanya kemudian sambil tetap menopang Rukia untuk tetap tegak.

"Sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Menjemputnya, eh? Tempatnya disini!" Renji kelihatannya masih emosi jika harus berhadapan dengan Ichigo lagi. Ia masih percaya bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahan si rambut jeruk.

"Tidak jika kalian memperlakukannya seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak berhak, Kurosaki. Aku kakaknya. Walinya. Aku yang berhak memutuskan ia tinggal atau pergi," Byakuya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sejarah telah membuktikan kau mampu menjadi kakak yang kejam hanya kerena alasan tidak masuk akal yang yang kau sebut peraturan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi."

Telak. Byakuya tak bisa menjawab.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Pergilah sekarang, Kurosaki," kata Hitsugaya.

"Aku adalah pria yang mencintainya. Dan aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Rukia."

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau mengakui kalau semua ini adalah salahmu, heh?" mulut tajam Soi Fon kembali bersuara. Kelihatannya keahliannya sebagai ketua pasukan Omnitsukido yang biasa mengintrogasi penjahat secara tidak sadar terbawa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengakui kalau kau yang menghamili Rukia."

"Tidak! Bukan dia. Jangan libatkan dia. Bukan salahnya," Rukia akhirnya bisa memaksa suaranya keluar. Tangis yang sedari tadi meyumpal tenggorokannya kini tumpah ruah. Tubuhnya gemetar dalam pegangan Ichigo.

"Pergi, Rukia. Pergi dari sini," nada dingin Byakuya kembali terdengar. Mengusir Kuchiki termuda dalam keluarganya. Menelantarkan titipan almarhumah istrinya.

_Maafkan aku, Hisana._

Segera setelah itu, Ichigo menggendong Rukia. Membawanya pergi dari tempat penyiksaan gadisnya. Menyelamatkan keping terakhir hati wanita mungil itu.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, kau tidak bisa seenaknya melepaskan tahanan!"

"Sejak kapan Rukia menjadi tahananmu? Rukia sudah dijatuhi hukuman oleh Soutaichou. Sisanya adalah masalah keluarga Kuchiki. Jangan ikut campur." Byakuya melangkah pergi.

"Ta-taichou!" Renji baru hendak memprotes saat bayangan kaptennya sudah lenyap dari ruangan itu. "Aargh! Sial! Kenapa kapten malah membela si jeruk itu?!"

"Bukan membela, Abarai. Melainkan melindungi Kuchiki," sahut Kyoraku.

"Membiarkannya bersama pria itu justru membahayakan Rukia!"

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Shinji menimpali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika temanku berada dalam bahaya?!"

"Kuchiki-san akan mati jika terus berada disini, Abarai-Fukutaichou."

Kemarahan Renji surut tiba-tiba. Mendengar kata 'Rukia' dan 'mati' dalam satu kalimat menjadi teror tersendiri untuknya. "Aa-apa maksud Anda, Unohana-taichou?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Reiatsu Rukia-chan tipis sekali." Ukitake ikut ambil bagian.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku merasakan pancaran reiatsu yang luar biasa dari Rukia."

"Itu reiatsu bayinya. Bayi Kuchiki-san menyedot reiatsu milik ibunya," jawab Unohana.

"Bukankah dengan begitu Rukia malah harus terus berada di Soul Society untuk memulihkan reiatsunya dengan menyerap partikel roh di sini?"

"Tubuhnya menolak. Tidak lebih tepatnya gigainya sangat tidak sesuai dengan komponen partikel roh yang ada di sini," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Apa?!"

"Itu sebabnya Kuchiki-san akan mati perlahan karena reiatsunya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Begitu juga bayinya," Shinji menambahkan.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan si jeruk itu?"

"Kurosaki –san menjadi satu-satunya donor reiatsu yang sesuai untuk Kuchiki-san. Reiatsu mereka mirip. Entah itu karena Kuchiki-san yang memberikan kekuatannya tempo hari atau karena reiatsu mereka memang mirip sejak awal. Dengan berada si sekitar Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san akan menyerap reiatsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Kurosaki-san. Dan saya rasa tidak masalah bagi Kurosaki-san yang memiliki reiatsu sebesar itu. itu sebabnya Kuchiki-san harus tetap bersama Kurosaki-san."

"Kurasa itu yang dipikirkan Kuchiki-taichou," kata Ukitake.

"Huh, drama picisan," Kenpachi mendegus kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat Divisi 1, menyusul Sou Fon yang terlebih dulu meninggalkan tempatnya saat Byakuya memintanya untuk tidak ikut campur.

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

Rukia kembali di seret-seret. Kali ini langkahnya terseret oleh kaki panjang Ichigo. Sejak keluar dari ruang Divisi 1 tadi mereka sama sekali belum berbicara. Ichigo kelihatan masih berkonsentrasi dengan rencananya sendiri, sedangkan Rukia masih meratapi kebodohannya yang membuat malu Nii-samanya, hingga berakhir dengan pengusiran dirinya dari Soil Society oleh kakaknya sendiri. Nii-samanya pasti terlalu kecewa dengan sikapnya. Yang terdengar hanya ada suara langkah kaki dan desiran angin yang mengusir sepi di antara mereka. Hingga langkah mereka tarhenti di depan pintu kediaman Kurosaki.

"Ayo," Ichigo kembali melanjutkan langkah, menarik pegangan pintu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Rukia membimbingnya masuk.

"Tunggu," Rukia menarik tangannya yang tergenggam. Menghentikan langkah Ichigo yang belum sepenuhnya selesai memutar kenop pintu. Rukia tahu Ichigo akan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi masuk lewat pintu depan sama sekali bukan hal normal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Sayup-sayup Rukia bisa mendengar canda Isshin dan tawa Yuzu. Dan Rukia yakin Ichigo juga mendengarnya. "Mereka ada di dalam. Kenapa kita masuk lewat sini?"

"Karena aku akan memberi tahu mereka bahwa kita akan menikah."

"Tidak, Ichigo. Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi, Rukia-"

"Tolong, Ichi. Aku tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi."

Ichigo menatap keteguhan di wajah Rukia. Ichigo mengerti benar bahwa Rukia sedang melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya, menjauhkan Ichigo dari masalah. Tapi rasanya hati Ichigo sedikit sakit karena penolakan Rukia untuk menikah dengannya. Ichigo menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus tetap tinggal di rumahku. Dan karena kau tidak bisa berubah menjadi shinigami, keluargaku harus tahu keberadaanmu agar bisa membantuku melindungimu."

Wajah Ichigo menunjukan bahwa ia tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tadaima."

"MY SOOOOON~ Kau terlamba-"

GUBRAAK!

Suara jatuh yang sangat biasa terdengar saat Isshin melakukan kebiasaannya menyerang putra semata wayangnya, yang selalu dibalas dengan pukulan telak dari si korban kebodohan ayahnya itu. Tetapi suara jatuh kali ini bukan karena serangan balik dari Ichigo melainkan karena Isshin yang tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya dalam posisi yang tidak tepat. Membuatnya tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga jatuh terlungkup. Sedetik kemudian Isshin bangkit dan segera memasang mata lekat-lekat memandangi sosok seorang gadis yang menyembul dari balik punggung lebar putranya. Penyebab dari pengereman mendadak yang dilakukannya tadi.

"MENANTUUUU~"

Karin Kurosaki dan Yuzu Kurosaki sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah laku absurd dari ayahnya. Mereka tidak lagi heran mendapati ayahnya yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Namun, suara teriakan ayahnya kali ini membuat mereka tergopoh-gopoh berlari menyesaki pintu depan. Melihat kakaknya yang sedang menjadi tameng untuk perempuan mungil yang bersembunyi dari cengkraman hiperaktif ayah mereka.

Ruang makan keluarga Kurosaki kini kedatangan penghuni baru. Dia duduk canggung di samping Ichigo yang masih terus menghalangi sang Oyaji untuk tidak berbuat kriminal dengan menjadikan seseorang sebagai guling untuk di peluk. Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan Rukia jatuh ke pelukan Oyaji bodohnya itu.

Penjelasan singkat tentang status Rukia sebagai teman Ichigo yang sedang ditinggal orang tuanya tugas keluar negeri sudah dikemukakan. Tentu saja hanya 1 dari 3 Kurosaki yang percaya cerita karangan itu. Kurosaki Isshin terlalu hapal dengan reiatsu nona muda Kuchiki yang kerap kali bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar putranya. Meski dikaruniai kemampuan ekstra untuk bertingkah aneh bin ajaib, Isshin bukanlah orang bodoh. Jabatannya sebagai mantan pasukan khusus Gotei 13 sudah cukup membuktikannya. Ia tahu segalanya.

Sedangkan Kurosaki Karin merasa sudah mengenalnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa perempuan yang di bawa kakaknya ini memiliki hawa seperti Toushiro Hitsugaya. Meski ia tidak tahu dengan pasti apa sebenarnya mereka, Karin yakin gadis ini orang baik. Meski kadang sering membuat kakaknya babak belur, namun gadis yang mampu merebut hati kakaknya pasti orang baik.

"Mau tambah supnya, Rukia-nee?"

"Ah, tidak usah terima kasaih, Yuzu."

"My third daughter, kau harus makan yang banyak," kata Isshin sembari mengambil semua lauk yang berada dalam mangkuk Ichigo dan memindahkannya ke mangkuk Rukia dengan kecepatan super.

"Hei!" protes Ichigo. Namun ia tidak memprotes lebih lanjut. Karena jika itu untuk Rukia, meski harus makan dengan hanya bertabur garam Ichigo akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

.

Baby and I©miisakura

.

Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Seharusnya saat ini semua sedang terlelap menikmati mimpi yang di buat alam bawah sadar. Tapi, Ichigo masih belum mampu memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa tidur jika kau tidur bersama kuda! Huh! Ayahnya yang abnormal itu tidak berhenti bergerak dan terus menendang Ichigo dalam tidurnya. Ayah gila! Bahkan dalam tidur pun masih terobsesi untuk menyiksa putranya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ibu tidur dengan gaya tidur ala banteng mengamuk ayahnya itu? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Ichigo beranjak dari kamar ayahnya. Tak tahan lagi dengan tingkah ayahnya. Memang sih ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidur bersama ayahnya, karena kamarnya digunakan Rukia. Kasihan dia. Dengan semua masalah yang membelitnya, ia berhak untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan dan ketenangan dalam tidurnya. Terlalu sempit jika harus tidur bersama si kembar.

Ichigo melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri, bermaksud mengecek keadaan Rukia. Dia sudah tidur. Tenang sekali. Ichigo berjalan mendekat. Mengeggam tangan Rukia dengan perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan yang mungkin hanya bisa didapat Rukia dalam tidurnya.

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia menyerah. Melihat Rukia membuatnya tidak bisa pergi menjauh. Rukia seperti bahan adiktif untuknya. Ichigo kemudian mengeluarkan futon tidur yang biasa dipakai Rukia dari lemarinya. Menggelarnya di lantai, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atasnya. Mencoba memejamkan mata sembari tetap menngenggam tangan Rukia. Berharap dapat membuat kebahagiaan berdua dengan Rukia meski hanya di dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

Mii minta maaf buat semuanya… nyaris dua bulan baru update lagi, udah gitu hasilnya kelihatannya mengecewakan…*nangis di pojokan*

Maap ya…

untuk keterangan siapa ayah bayinya Rukia, nanti bakal ketauan kalo Rukia udah melahirkan… dari warna rambut bayinya…  
ada yng bisa tebak?

Mii bales repiuu ya….  
can-can-san: maap ya, nggak kilat nii… semoga suka… arigatou^^  
chappy-san: dua atau tiga chapter lagi terjawab… maap ya mii harus membuatmu menunggu… arigatou^^

Riri26-san: hhehehe.. ditunggu ya… maap gak kilat updatenya… arigatou^^  
shinshi-san: terimakasih banyak, hehehe… reaksi byaku ketahuan disini… tapi maap kalo ggak begitu mengejutkan… ditunggu ya… arigatou^^

mizunoHikari-san: maap ya nggak bisa kilat updatenya… arigatou^^  
hina chan-san: ini udah dilanjut… maap ya kalo nggak sesuai harapan…arigatou^^

aira-san: ini udah lanjut… tapi maap kalo nggak sesuai harapan… arigatou^^

buat yag lainnya juga terima kasii banyak^^


End file.
